Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for a fishing reel.
Background Information
Conventional fishing reels include those to which a waterproof structure is provided, for example, a dual-bearing reel (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2004-180530). In this waterproof structure, waterproof walls 23a, 28, 31Bb and recessed annular grooves 23b, 26 form a surrounding wall with a labyrinth structure (a structure in which numerous irregularities are formed continuously), in conjunction with a tubular portion 23, a cover member 24, and a second drag pressing member 31B. Water that intrudes from a gap between the spool 2 and the reel body 1a is dammed in multiple stages by this surrounding wall with a labyrinth structure, which prevents the intrusion of water into the controller of the drag mechanism (refer to paragraph 24).